


chateau petrus, 2012

by saintchrollo



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Romance, Smut, romdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintchrollo/pseuds/saintchrollo
Summary: you convince chrollo to ditch the date
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	chateau petrus, 2012

You have to keep yourself from running down the stairs at the sound of your doorbell ringing. It had been a week since you had seen Chrollo, since he had been away for work. Instead, you took your time fixing the imaginary mistakes in your makeup and hair in the mirror before you head out the door and down the stairs. You pull on your jacket and shoes, and then examine yourself in the floor length mirror by the door. 

You straightened out the loose dark blue dress that was cinched with a black corset with crescent moons for clasps, and your diamonds and pearls, giving your white fur jacket one last fluff before you opened the door. 

Standing on the other side was Chrollo, who was dressed in a black turtleneck with a satin button down over it, as well as a blazer and heavy jacket. His gaze softened the moment he saw you, and you immediately threw your arms around his neck. His arms wrapped around your waist and buried his face into your hair. He took a deep breath, grip tight around you. 

Chrollo pulled away ever so slightly to gaze into your eyes. “Can I kiss you, (Y/N)?” 

“Did you miss me?” You couldn’t help but ask, voice soft and easy as you ran your finger under his headband, before tucking a small strand of hair behind his ear. 

“Did you?” Chrollo responds, and you just give a little nod, already closing your eyes for a kiss. He leans down, cupping your jaw to give you a deep kiss. Chrollo moves his lips slowly against yours, fingers tangling in your hair and holding the back of your head. You can’t help but tilt your head up, trying desperately to keep the kiss connected for as long as possible. 

Chrollo slowly pulled away, letting his thumb glide over your cheekbone, following the hollow of your cheek while he looked your over. His eyes couldn’t find a spot to land, and eventually settled for the most neutral zone possible: where his thumb was brushing over your cheek. 

“Stay out of trouble?” A teasing smile makes its way across your face. 

“Of course,” Chrollo lightly lies, pressing a kiss to your cheek, then looping his arm with yours, leading the both of you over to the car. He’s so gentle, walking slower than he normally would, careful of their steps to the car. He opens the door for you, kisses your knuckles before releasing your hand. 

The moment Chrollo closes the door, you immediately pull out your phone to text your best friend. EMERGENCY please clean my apartment for me 

You then quickly place your phone in your purse, hoping that they would see the message. 

You end up at dinner, which is normal, sitting on the same side of the booth as Chrollo. There aren’t many other people in the restaurant, which you greatly appreciate. 

“I hope you don't mind, but I went ahead and ordered in advance,” Chrollo said as he slid into the booth next to you, hand immediately going to your thigh. 

You cross your ankles and shift your body so you’re facing Chrollo, nodding. “That’s perfectly fine.”

Wine comes out first, and it’s white, thank the Gods. Chrollo doesn’t break eye contact with you while he sips his wine after a tiny clink. He had said a very simple To us, but from the look in his eyes, there were a thousand other things running through his mind. 

Prompting you to launch into a winding story about what you’ve been up to during his absence, a story you were barely into and already heading out on a tangent, Chrollo lazily let his hand slide up and down your thigh. His hand trailed from the top of your thigh-high boots to just under you're the hem of your dress. 

The touch makes you shift slightly, so you're facing Chrollo furtyour on, ruining your tried and true duchess slant, leaving a small separation between your thighs. By the time you’re back on track with your tale, Chrollo’s hand has discovered the separation, and lets his fingers trail over the smooth, soft skin of your inner thighs. 

A slow roll of heat tumbles through your stomach. You reach for your wine glass, but are cut short by Chrollo’s hand on your thigh leaving, instead moving around your waist and pulling you in closer. The sudden movement makes you gasp, but you don't object. 

“I forgot what your aura was like,” Chrollo apologizes, as if it’s the most normal thing ever. He takes a sip of his wine, and reaches for yours, placing it delicately in your hands. “I believe I interrupted you?” 

Any train of thought that you had before was promptly lost as you stared at the wine glass placed in your hands. Dumbly, you just raise the glass to your lips and take a sip, letting your eyes wander up his chest, following his shirt buttons to the bump of his Adam’s apple, over the chiseled parts of his face: jaw, Cupid’s bow, nose. 

When they land on his eyes, they look amused, twinkling deep down. “You were telling me about how you were thinking about getting a betta fish.” 

This bastard, you think, but instead continued to explain how getting a betta fish was the perfect reaction to losing your favorite book. 

“What book is it?” Chrollo asks softly, hands trailing up the back of your corset, fingers sliding over the silk ribbons and the grommets holding it in place. His attention is focused on your face, but his hands are anything but. 

“Crush by Richard Siken,” You say offhandedly, “It’s been published in this century, so I doubt you’ve read it.” 

Chrollo can’t help the small laugh that bubbles up at that comment. “Perhaps you’d be right.” 

The waiter brought over their food, and Chrollo’s hand only traveled further, sliding over the smooth of the corset, eventually landing over your thigh, touching the soft velvet you're. The two thank the waiter, you, a little slower than Chrollo, distracted by the featherlight touches you can barely feel on your back. 

The placement of food in front of them seems to put a predicament in Chrollo’s head, as he glances from your thighs (where he would much rather be) to the food (that would require him to take his hand off of you.) 

Eventually, he slowly releases his hand from yours, letting it drag over you before he picks up his silverware. With a bite halfway to his mouth, you press your thigh against his, and then begin to eat as well. 

Feeling emboldened, you take a few bites before turning to Chrollo. 

“Do you-” 

“We can-” 

“Oh, sorry, you can-” 

“No, no, please,” Chrollo says, insisting. “It’s not very polite of me to cut you off.” 

“Well, does that make it polite for me?” You ask with a small frown. 

“Beautiful women can do whatever they’d like in my presence. So please, continue.” 

You blush slightly, your cheeks heating up quickly. “I have wine at home. And an oven.” 

Chrollo raises his eyebrows. “Do you?” 

“I do.” 

Chrollo’s eyes take their time roaming over your body, over the details in the embroidery on your outfit and the peak of a string of pearls he can see from his angle, that aren’t around your neck. He pockets the information for later. “Have I told you how wonderful you look, tonight?” 

“Not verbally,” You said. You lean up to whisper in his ear. “Kuroro, we should leave.” 

That phrase resets something in Chrollo’s brain. Maybe it’s the way the r’s in his name roll and scrape off of your tongue, or maybe it’s the fact he hadn’t seen his lover, or maybe-- 

“If you get boxes and pay we can just,” You nod at the door before placing a chaste kiss on Chrollo's cheek. “Lemme out of the booth so I can go to the restroom before we go.” 

“Of course, princess,” Chrollo says, stepping out of the booth and holding out a hand for you, which you gladly take. As Chrollo slides back in the booth, you curse yourself for not being able to catch a bulge or anything like that. As if the clouded look in Chrollo’s eyes wasn’t enough. 

You head to the bathroom, and check your phone for any texts from your friend, only seeing that it had been read, and immediately reaches to take a hit of your dab pen, but quickly realize you had left it in your purse, next to Chrollo. 

Fuck, you think to yourself, instead using the time to actually use the restroom and gussy yourself up in the mirror. You fix your hair quickly before coming back out, rearranging your rings from how they had been disturbed when washing your hands. By the time you return, your meals are packed away, and Chrollo waits patiently for you to return, sitting in the booth with the bill already paid. 

“You’re fast.” You come up behind Chrollo and wrap an arm around his shoulders, placing a kiss on his temple. 

“I couldn’t help myself,” Chrollo admits, slowly sliding out of the booth and helping you into your jacket, handing your purse over before he puts on his jacket and leads you out, his hand slipping from your lower back to rest on your hip. It pulls you in closer, so you can smell how good Chrollo’s cologne is. 

Chrollo holds your hand half of the way home. At a stoplight, he gently moves your hand so it rests atop the gear shift, placing his hand on top of yours. Your stomach churns at the feeling, and you shift in your seat to rest your head on his shoulder. 

Chrollo makes a sound of dissent, glancing from the redlight to you, using two fingers to beckon you to give him a quick kiss. Lifting your head, you follow the fingers and kiss him, tongue sliding along his bottom lip. Chrollo’s lips burn against yours in a way where they must be taking inspiration from the red streetlights that flooded the car. 

Almost as soon as the kiss started, Chrollo pulled away, eyes back to the road for the greenlight. 

At the front door to your apartment, you fumbled with the keys, pulling them from the purse but can’t quite get them in. There's a presence behind you, suddenly, as arms come around to rest over your hands and help with the keys. 

“You don’t need to be nervous, my love. We’re just having wine, aren’t we?” 

The door swings open, and you walk in, taking off your jacket. “Honestly, Kuroro,” You turn to face him after hanging up your coat. “I’m hoping for a lot more.” 

“Luckily, I brought dinner.” Chrollo raised up the brown, paper bag with a smile. 

You can’t help but roll your eyes. “Let me show you this wine,” You said, taking Chrollo’s hand and leading him inside. 

The inside of your apartment is tidy, albeit not clean. There's a mug in the sink from that morning, but everything else is put away. Your friend had, however, taken it upon yourself to put some of your magazine secrets out on the countertop: a gossip magazine, a trashy romance magazine, as well as a knitting one that you never even bought. You picked them up off the counter and slid them into the larger drawer that was filled with the rest of your magazines. Chrollo watches with an amused look on his face. 

“Can I help you with anything?” Chrollo asks, leaning up against a counter and watching as you moved about. 

“Can you get wine glasses down, they’re up high?” You request, pointing at the cabinet. You grab a bottle of wine from the counter, as well as a bottle opener. 

“This is expensive,” Chrollo notes, looking at the label of the wine. Chateau Petrus, 2012. “I’ve never had this kind before, honestly. How’d you get it?” 

“A present from Dedushka,” You lie with ease. “Do you want to open it?” 

Chrollo looks handsome in your kitchen. His sleeves rolled up, hair floppy. The wine bottle opens with a satisfying pop. It’s a scene you could get used to. 

While Chrollo pours wine, you put on music, letting a soft record flow throughout the house, returning it to its normal state of being. You come to stand next to Chrollo, watching as he raises the glass to his lips. 

“Tell me what you think,” You urge, reaching for your own and taking a sip. It’s not bad. Fruity, mineral, currants. It’s not your favorite, red wine is always too overpowering.

Chrollo licks his lips after his sip and glances at the glass, taking another sniff and sip of the drink. “It’s really good.” 

You smile widely. “Is it?” 

Chrollo nods, “It is.” 

You wrap your arms around Chrollo’s waist and take another sip of wine before setting it on the counter. 

“Let me tell you a secret,” You request, and Chrollo willingly tilts his head down for you. You breath ghosts over the shell of his ear. “I made it.” 

Chrollo pauses, then straightens up slowly. “I’m sorry?” 

“It’s a forgery. It’s just bottom shelf wine,” You say with a big smile, looking at the bottle before returning to Chrollo. “I’m glad you like it.” 

Chrollo, however, looks dumbfounded. “You forge wine?” 

You nod. “Of course I do.” 

It takes a moment for Chrollo to recover, before he shakes his head in disbelief. Perhaps he could not be the only mysterious person in existence. He wraps an arm around your waist while quickly finishing his glass in one go, urging you to do the same. 

“Quickly,” He whispered in your ear, finger tracing down the front of your corset, bumping over the crescent moons that interlocked to hold the bodice in place, “I want to take this off, it can’t be comfortable at home.” 

You don't know the last time you knocked back a drink so quickly. 

You lead Chrollo back to your room, which is thankfully clean. Your friend did a good job, there are a few corsets laid out on the bed, as if they were last minute outfit ideas, and she took the time to replace some of the candles that had burned out. Your bed was slightly tousled, and there were a few dresses draped over the back of your chair. 

You owed your friend something, big time. That could always be decided later. 

You turn to face Chrollo, to make some kind of witty comment to fill the serious silence, but your face is immediately cupped, lips devoured by a searing kiss. With purposeful steps, you are backed up against the ottoman that sat in front of your bed, and was almost pushed down, before Chrollo realized it wasn’t the bed. 

With a hand on your lower back, he steered you to the bed, holding you close to him. His tongue slides across your bottom lip, smooth and permission seeking, which you didn’t know if you would ever refuse. His tongue slides over yours, slow and purposeful. He pulls away, hands trailing up and down your sides. 

Your hands trailed down from his shoulders, over his arms, feeling the firm muscles moving underneath, before they landed over Chrollo’s fingers. 

“You’re a thief, right?” You ask softly. 

Chrollo nodded, unable to keep his hands from running up and down the ribbing on your corset. You took his hands in yours, and reached behind you, “You have to undo this first,” You whispered, untying the back ribbons, before directing his hands to the front latches, deftly maneuvering his fingers to undo the bottom part of your corset. “It’s like picking a lock,” You added. “And, if you steal anything from me, I’ll kill you.” 

Chrollo began working on the second latch, smiling softly to himself. “Darling, the only thing I plan on stealing is your heart.” 

You bite your lip at the comment, glancing to the side briefly before back up at Chrollo. The last latch comes undone, and with it comes an involuntary and relieved sigh, as you take your first big, deep breath of the night. 

The sound is like music to Chrollo’s ears. He places kisses along your jaw, down your neck, discarding the corset to the side. “That’s a sound I would love to memorize,” Chrollo whispers against the soft shell of your ear, leaving a little nip right above your earring. 

It doesn’t take much for you to fall backwards onto your bed. Sitting up, you slide your hands up Chrollo’s chest, feeling the way his muscles move below the soft fabrics, sliding them up to his shoulders before back down, and beginning to unbutton his shirt. 

As the fabric began to fall away, you could feel Chrollo’s heart pounding through your hands. You tried to push up Chrollo’s turtleneck, but he took both your wrists with one hand, placing them above you. 

“Just like that for me, okay, Princess?”

The phrase sends warmth to pool in your stomach, an involuntary whimper coming out from your throat. The glint in Chrollo’s eyes reveal he picked up on it exactly. His hands smoothed over your dress, the velvet ruching under his touch. 

He slid up, caging you against the bed, hands beside your head and a knee in between your for balance. In the dark light of your room, Chrollo looked even more brooding and intense than he did normally. 

With a slow moving hand, you reach between them, fingers dancing over Chrollo’s face, smoothing out his brow bone. He closes his eyes slightly at the light touches. The touches turn harsh, just for a moment, as you grab his cheeks in between your hand, his lips looking softer as they fall apart. 

“Can I have a kiss?” You ask softly. 

Chrollo nods in your firm grip, turning his head to kiss the palm of your hand, placing it back with the other. His thumb presses across your palm, a silent warning to keep your hands where they were.

“That’s not what I meant,” You pout slightly. 

“But it’s what you got,” Chrollo teases, dragging a finger up the inside of your thigh. His hand comes to grip it, pressing smooth pressure down on the inside, over the crease. The firm touch moves up to your waist, bunching the fabric there. He begins to place slow kisses to your jaw, trailing down the thin skin over the bone, to the soft skin behind your ear. 

He gently sucks on the pulse point, tongue working in small movements. The motion elicits a breathless moan to escape from your lips, your eyes closing, hands moving to rest in Chrollo’s hair. 

The second you tangle your fingers in Chrollo’s hair, he pauses the work on the lovebite he was leaving. His breath ghosts over your ear while he speaks. “You aren’t very good at listening.” 

You shudder underneath Chrollo, fingers moving to undo his headband. “I just want to touch you. Is that too much to ask?” 

Chrollo’s breathing freezes, his pounding heart giving himself away. The headband falls, and you wrap a leg around his waist, hands resting on his shoulder. In an attempt to see how far you can get, you roll the two of them over, pressing your hand into Chrollo’s shoulder. 

You use a hand to pull your hair all to one side. You cup Chrollo’s face in your hands, relishing in the smooth, shaven skin, and give him a soft, slow kiss before pulling away. “Luckily, you’ve proven to be a very good listener.” 

Grey eyes meet (e/c), and Chrollo surges up to kiss you. You duck out of the way to return the hickey Chrollo had left on you. You place a soft kiss to the pulse point, pressing the flat of your tongue before she begins the slow and deliberate menstrations with your lips. One hand trailed up and intertwined with Chrollo’s, the other pushing its way up under his shirt. 

Gooseflesh marks the trail your nails took when they raked up his front. 

Before you have time to nip the skin, a firm hand wraps around your neck, pushing your back away. His eyes have lost that normally crystal-clear look, his lips are parted. 

“You can’t leave any marks, I have a job coming up,” Chrollo says, taking deep breaths. His thumb drags over your bottom lip, and this time your tongue comes to follow it. The pad of his thumb presses against your tongue, movements deliberate and calculated. Your chest rises and falls, finding yourself lost in Chrollo’s eyes and the touch against you. 

You close your lips around Chrollo’s thumb, refusing to shut your eyes and sucked ever so slightly, just to watch the haze cover Chrollo’s eyes again. No longer were you drunk purely on wine, but had moved onto the surging thrum of red-hot energy that circled through your body while watching Chrollo below. 

“Do you know how hypocritical you sound right now?” You whisper, leaning back and forcing Chrollo to drop his hand. His hand drops, until it drags down your chest, pulling slightly at the collar of your dress. 

“I didn’t leave a hickey,” Chrollo tries to promise, sitting up and gazing up at you. A hand loops around your waist, pressing on your lower back and pulling your closer. The pull knocks you off of your balance, and she drops to rest perfectly in his lap. 

A shaky exhale leaves your lips, as you close your eyes, briefly lost in the promises that night might offer, that your brain was offering to you. 

You let your hips drag over the front of Chrollo’s pants, over the zipper, over the firmness that she had been pulled onto. One hand grips your waist, the other grips your hair, and you're slowly rocked against him, a soft moan leaving your lips. 

“You can be louder than that. You don’t have any neighbors to worry about,” Chrollo prods. 

“That should be a challenge for you, not for me,” you say, your voice barely a whisper. “I think you’re capable, though. Don’t you?” 

It’s almost a taunt, and it’s one that Chrollo gladly chases. His hands slide up under your dress, flat hands pressing on your back, running over the lace bottom of your bra before sliding up to rest in between your shoulder blades. His lips connect with yours, deep and passionate. you roll your hips against his again, letting out a moan into his mouth, which is quickly absorbed by his tongue rolling across your own. 

Your hands slip under his earrings, cupping his face the best you can as you sit up on your knees, forcing Chrollo’s jawline up. He kisses like he’s worshipping, his lips moving against yours like the sweetest wine. 

To your surprise, and a whine that leaves your lips, Chrollo pulls away. A low chuckle leaves him, as he places a few kisses to your neck. “Nothing to worry about,” He assures you, placing a kiss on the dip of your collarbone before pulling away again. He undoes the buttons on his shirt and slides it off, laying it to rest on top of you’s ottoman, and then lets his turtleneck follow. 

You feel like you’ve just stepped foot onto the Isle of the Blessed, miles of alabaster skin laid out in front of you. Over Chrollo’s heart is a large, spider tattoo. You don't dare ask a question you can infer the answer to, instead running your hand over it. Chrollo’s nipple involuntarily hardens, as do his muscles flex under your feather-light touch. 

It makes you smile. 

“You’re so handsome,” you breathe, glancing up at Chrollo’s face. There's a warmth growing on his cheeks, his hands slipping to rest over you’s stomach, slowly pushing up your dress. 

Dress ruched just before your underwear was exposed, Chrollo looked up at you expectantly. You raise an eyebrow. “Qu’est-ce que tu veux, mon voleur?” you ask, twirling a strand of his hair around your finger. You pull slightly, before releasing the strands. 

“You’re ethereal,” Chrollo whispers, thumbs rubbing circles, smoothing from your soft skin to the silk of your underwear. “Can I?” 

Wordlessly, you give your agreement by putting your hands above your head. The dark velvet slips off from over your, and in the seconds she’s obscured by darkness, Chrollo lets out a gasp. 

Cold pearls rest on your shoulders, acting as the straps for a black lace bralette. You toss the dress haphazardly away from them, tilting your head back as Chrollo’s mouth lays hot kisses next to the pearls. His arms wrapped firmly around you as he left a hickey on your chest. A low whimper fills the room, and your hips rock against Chrollo’s involuntarily. 

Chrollo takes a moment to watch as the white pearls fall back over the purpling lovemark, before he gazes back up at you with reverence. Chrollo licks his lips slightly, laying a kiss to your sternum before quickly flipping them over. 

Your head hits your satin pillows with a quiet thump and you look up at Chrollo. He’s haloed by the fairy lights in your room, shrouding his face in an intense darkness. He slinks backwards down the bed, still in his slacks from their date, and presses soft kisses to the moles that line your body. 

Chrollo’s fingers feel like fire against your already hot skin. He hooks a finger in your panties, feeling the soft fabric, before pulling them down just a little, exposing a soft piece of flesh right above your mound. He breathes cool air across the sensitive skin, and your thighs jump slightly at it. Chrollo chuckles to himself, before lowering himself down to slowly begin sucking on the skin you're. 

A high pitched, off guard moan fills the room as you tangle your hands in the thicket of Chrollo’s hair. Two of his fingers trail slowly and deliberately over the wet part of your underwear, pressing against your warm entrance, and his thumb spreading in the opposite direction to pass over your clit. 

The movements feel so natural, so slow and teasing, that you can’t help but close your eyes and let out a soft breath, “Kuroro,” Sliding off of your lips. 

Chrollo glances up, looking through his brows to see the expanse of you before him. He placed a splayed out hand on your sternum, rubbing softly, before pulling away from his hickey. your underwear returned to their place with a snap. The little gasp you let out brings a dangerous grin to Chrollo’s face. 

His hands slide under your hips, trailing directly up your spine. You can’t help but arch your back into the touch, letting your eyes close and one of your hands coming to rest above your head. 

The space between you and the bed is enough that Chrollo can slide his hands to your bra clasp, suck against the soft flesh of your breast, before he unclasps the bra and slides it off of your arms, letting it hit the ground. 

With the cool air flowing through the room and the way that your entire body feels on fire, the second your nipples are exposed, they harden in the air. Chrollo’s thumbs swipe under the soft tissue, then move up to your nipples, dragging the pad of his thumb over your right one. you bite your lip to suppress the embarrassing moan that would have come out of your mouth. 

“Don’t do that,” Chrollo whispers, “I want to be able to hear you.” He drags his tongue over your nipple, and the moan that you let out when he closes his lips around your nipple, letting the piercing roll across his tongue goes straight to Chrollo’s groin, forcing him to shift slightly. 

His other hand moves to play with your nipple, slow movements against the hardened nub. When your sounds start to taper out, Chrollo slowly moves his way back down, leaving kisses across your ribs and down your stomach. His fingers hook under your underwear again, slowly pulling them down while maintaining eye contact with you, not letting his eyes move from your face, trying to gage your reaction. 

Her chest moves up and down, trying to calm yourself. Chrollo places a kiss on the inside of your knee before he fully pulls your underwear, letting them join their clothes on the floor. He trails kisses down the soft inside of your thigh, his other hand sliding up and down your tour, dragging to your ass before back up. 

Chrollo lets his cheek rest against your thigh, gazing up your body. “You’re so beautiful.” The compliment is almost absent minded, as if it slipped out of his mouth. His eyes glance from your face, down your breasts and the curve of your stomach, before landing on the glistening heat between your legs. 

A little sigh escapes his lips, and he hides a smile into your thigh. His eyes close as he places a gentle kiss on you, before holding your legs above his shoulders, coming up to kiss you on your lips. “I’m going to make you cum so many times you forget how to speak. Is that okay?” 

You can’t help the way your brain short circuits at that. All your brain can muster is a simple, fucked-out ouais. 

A smile pulls across Chrollo’s face as he drags a hand between them, slowly sliding two fingers through your slick folds, teasingly bringing the hand back up. Instinctively, you open your mouth, to which Chrollo chuckles at and then slips back down, putting his fingers in his mouth and licking off the slick there. 

“Excellent,” Chrollo praises, mapping his way back down your inner thighs, leaving a few kisses to mark his way down, leaving love bites on his way, just to hear you gasp and whimper. 

Looping his arms under your thighs, one of his hands rests on your jutting hip bone, not your resting over your soft stomach. He looks up at you, catches your gaze and winks. With a huff, you throw your head back and slowly push a hand through Chrollo’s hair. 

“Don’t be quiet,” Chrollo reminds you. 

“You told me I wouldnt be able to speak by the time--” 

You’re cut off by a firm, calculated smack to your thigh. “That’s not what I meant and you know it.” 

“Oh, mes Dieux.” 

Chrollo smiles to himself. “That’s more like it. Good girl.” Leaving no room for any more witty remarks, Chrollo tightens the muscles in his tongue and slowly licks through your folds, having to contain his own moan, while an off guard moan floats from your lips, your grip in his hair immediately tightening. 

Nails drag into his scalp as Chrollo deftly maneuvers his tongue, picking up a simple rhythm between your legs. Glancing up, he gives an experimental lick to your clit, and is rewarded with one of your legs tightening. 

“Kuroro.” Your voice is nothing more than a breathy sigh. 

“Hm?” Chrollo hums against your, keeping his eyes on your the best he could, despite how badly he simply wanted to close them and get lost in his lover’s body. 

You gave Chrollo the answer he was looking for, letting out another moan that quickly spiked into a louder one as he dragged his tongue from entrance to clit. His lips circled around your clit before he lightly sucked, you’s legs immediately clamping around his head. 

Chrollo slides a finger through the wetness, before he slowly slips into you. His brow furrows in pleasure, everything is warm and wet and tight. Chrollo’s hips roll involuntarily.

With an easy curl of his finger, Chrollo makes a beckoning movement, rubbing his middle finger against that small, rough spot. 

Your eyes shoot open and a hand quickly comes to cover your mouth. The soft slap is quickly followed by a warning hit to you’s thigh. Chrollo lifts his head, rubbing the spot. 

“Sorry,” you apologize, sliding your hand under your pillow. 

“You’ll just have to make it up to me.” Chrollo slides and your finger in, twisting them and keeping an intense focus on your face. Her lips open again, and Chrollo can’t help but smile and shake his head to himself. “You’re doing so good, my love.” 

Your hips rocked into his hands, a soft whine reverberated deep from your chest. An overpowering heat built up in your stomach, legs shaking. 

Chrollo let one of your legs drop to rest around his waist, taking the other with him over his shoulder as he moved up your body. He kept a steady rhythm with his fingers, hovering above you. You blew a breathless kiss at him, and Chrollo quickly caught the message, moving to close the distance. His lips moved slowly against yours, sucking up all the little moans that were escaping your. 

Legs starting to shake, Chrollo moved his thumb to swipe along your clit, earning a pleading moan in return. 

“You sound so good,” Chrollo murmurs. His fingers pick up their pace, your mouth falling open and a large moan escaping your lips. Your thighs continued to tense and relax, your breathing erratic. Chrollo leans down to whisper into your ear. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say you’re about to cum for me.” 

All the tension in your body snaps. Your thighs tense, your eyes roll back into your head, the hand on the nape of Chrollo’s neck tightens into a strong grip, nails digging into the skin. The moan you let out is tinged with bits of Chrollo’s name, thrown in with the occasional profanity as your hips rocked, trying to make the heated pleasure last for as long as possible. 

On his fingers, Chrollo can feel as your walls tighten and pulse with the residual effects of your orgasam. He lets his thumb slide over the slickness clinging to velvet soft folds, careful (at least for now) to not overstimulate your clit. 

You take a few deep breaths, eyes closed as she lets your orgasam wash over your. The leg you had thrown over his shoulder slowly slides down, and Chrollo slides his hand under your thigh to let it rest around his waist as he leans into place a chaste kiss to your lips. He pulls away and you whimper, eyes cracking open slightly. 

“No no no,” you whisper, “Kuroro, if you don’t give me a better kiss ...” The threat is empty, it hangs in the air but Chrollo gladly gives in. He places a hand around your throat, running his thumb up and down your windpipe before leaning in to give you a deeper kiss. 

Despite the welcome distraction of Chrollo’s lips against yours, his tongue exploring against yours, you regain your bearings, the haze of your orgasam slowly melting off of you and into your bed. You drag a hand down his front, over hard muscles that ripple intuitively under your touch, until it rests at his belt. Your finger dips under, running along in between his slacks and the top of his boxers. The movement makes Chrollo’s hips buck slightly. 

Trying your luck, you bring your hand down his spine, running your fingers across it. It makes Chrollo shiver delightfully, his body straining against his composure. 

You smile into the kiss, and Chrollo’s lips move to accommodate, dipping from your lips down your jaw, nipping at your ear. you rock your hips slightly, against nothing. When Chrollo doesn’t pay attention to the silent request, you let out a little, bratty huff in his ear. 

Chrollo lifts his head, gazing down at you with his eyebrows raised. “Can I help you with something, princess?” 

You blink up at Chrollo. “You can’t be serious.” 

Chrollo’s smile is all teeth, all cunning. “I have to take my time. It would be an insult to Aphrodite to take one of your daughters so quickly.” 

You blush down your chest, and Chrollo quickly chases the flush with his lips, kissing over the heated skin. He takes your hands in his, rubbing his thumbs over yours, before moving them to rest next to your head. 

For a brief moment, you lose track of Chrollo, until there's lips again against your heart, and you let out a long moan, hand instinctively reaching up to grab your headboard. The second a finger moves to join his tongue, you close your eyes and licks your lips, which are starting to dry from all of the moaning she’s been doing. 

Chrollo rolls his fingers inside of you, two in total. He looks up at you from where he’s calmly in between your legs. 

“(Y/),” Chrollo whispers, trying to get his lover’s attention. “(Y/N),” He repeats again when he doesn’t get a response, curling his fingers while placing a kiss above where your g-spot lies. 

You respond with a soft whimper. 

“Are listening to me?” Chrollo asks against your sex, not stopping his movements. 

You have the honesty to shake your head no. It makes Chrollo chuckle, curling his fingers inside you and picking up another rhythm before slowly sliding a third finger in. 

“That’s okay,” Chrollo whispers, “You’re doing so good for me.” He climbs up your body, not stopping his fingers. A hand comes to take your chin and tilt it to have your look up at him. Your eyes are somewhat clouded.

Chrollo can’t help but smile. He leans his head down to whisper in your ear, tucking hair behind it. “I want you to cum just one more time for me before I fuck you, okay, princess?” 

You respond by rolling your hips up into his hand, trying to speed up his pace. Instead, Chrollo presses his palm against your, forcing your hips to the bed as he carries on his slow, purposeful movements. You let out a delightful whimper. 

Chrollo kisses around your nipple, before sucking on the skin just left of your areola. It’s so wonderful how you tighten your hand in his hair, how every movement, every nip makes your hips jump. His mouth closed back over your nipple, the piercing sliding over his tongue with an addicting ease. 

He swipes his thumb over your clit, rewarded almost immediately with a choked out, “Fuck, Kuroro, please.” 

“Please what?” Chrollo lifts his head up, lips leaving your body with a pop. He brings his or your hand to smooth over the purpling spots that litter your breast. you’s stomach quivers, and Chrollo can feel as your walls tighten and loosen, squeezing around his fingers. She looks completely debauched. 

Slowly, Chrollo lets his fingers slide out of your, keeping a careful watch on your face as he smoothes through your folds. 

“I just. I just, fuck,” you can’t help yourself, throwing your head back and lets out a loud moan when your lover’s fingers are thrusted back inside, picking up a quick, fast pace. Your eyes squeeze shut, your hand claps over your mouth. 

With a strength that adds to the pooling heat between your legs, Chrollo grabs your wrist and holds it against the headboard. 

“If I wanted to not hear you, I would have gagged you,” Chrollo stated, the undercurrent of his voice strained. you gasp, your eyes fluttering shut as your eyes rolled back into your head. Chrollo’s fingers don’t stop, curling and sliding. He leans down to whisper into your ear. “But if you’d like, we can always try that later.” 

you’s legs snap shut, trapping his hand between your thighs as your inner walls clamp down around his fingers. Your hips roll against him, chasing that heat. A moan escaped your lips, shaking through the room. He slows his movements, places gentle kisses against your skin. Cum slips from around Chrollo’s fingers, dripping onto the bed.

Gently, Chrollo removes his fingers, placing them to rest at your lips. Your eyes flutter open, mascara smeared under your lash line and she looks up at Chrollo. 

Your brows furrow, and you lick a line from the bottom of Chrollo’s middle finger to the tip. Chrollo’s breath hitches, following the deliberate line of your tongue. “Comment as-tu l’air parfait? C’est toujours...” You slowly sit up, cupping Chrollo’s face in your hands. “Kuroro, si tu ne me baises pas, j’ai pas de problème avec prendre cette affaire dans mes mains.” 

The line goes straight over the man’s head, but Chrollo’s grin darkens. He wraps an arm around your waist, pulling you close to him. A hand sets on your lower back and rolls your hips against his own bare ones. you’s nails rake down Chrollo’s back as your wet heat dragged across his hard member. You don't know when he took off his pants, but you don't care anymore, rolling your hips again and letting out a moan into his strong shoulder. 

Chrollo’s hands rest on your hips, rubbing circles into the delicate skin, and he gazes up at you. He swipes a thumb under your eye, fixing the mascara. 

“Lay back down for me, princess. I got you.” 

The praise goes straight to your head, a blissful smile as you lay back down. You hum in agreement, letting your fingers travel over his cheekbones, his nose, his lips. He presses a small kiss to your fingers, eliciting a smile from you. 

“You’re so handsome,” You breathe. 

“Thank you, beautiful,” Chrollo places a kiss on the inside of your knee, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. “Do you have condoms?” 

“Huh?” you ask, brain a little scrambled. 

“Condoms. Do you have any?” 

You point at one of your bedside tables. “Maybe in there.” 

Chrollo nods and crawls over you, cock dragging across your stomach and smearing precum, while he roots around in the nightstand. Lighter, lighter, lighter, burned down candles with nothing more than a wick and some cheap, gas station erotica novels. He finds a box in the back, and has a few brain cells left to read the expiry date. A few more months. 

Pulling one out, Chrollo has to dampen the feelings of jealousy that start to bubble up inside of him at how few there are left. His breath is caught in his throat when you wrap your hand around his member, giving a firm stroke, swiping your thumb over the head, collecting the precum on the pad of your thumb. 

Slowly, maintaining eye contact, you pull your hand away and swipe your thumb across your tongue. The cum smears you're, before she closes your mouth and swallows.

“There should be lube in you too,” You commented, resting back on the pillows and glancing at his cock before closing your eyes. “You’ll probably have to use some.” 

Chrollo shakes his head in disbelief at the spurt of boldness from you. He goes back to the drawer and finds the lube. It only takes a few moments, applying some to his length before to you’s warm and already-wet pussy. The chill sends a shiver through your spine. 

One of Chrollo’s hands comes up to rest under your lower back, gently guiding your hips to rise off the bed. His other hand carefully lined his length with your heat, and slowly began pushing in. With every centimeter, it takes all of Chrollo’s self control to not just snap his hips into the intense warmth. You let out a long moan, one that hitches at every pause. For every centimeter, Chrollo pulled out two, creating a rhythm before he was even fully inside. 

Instinctively, your hand reaches up to cover your mouth, but instead it reaches back to grip onto your headboard. Chrollo’s thumbs press into hips, holding so tight. 

“Good girl,” Chrollo murmurs, sliding in fully and giving you a few moments. Her eyes blink open slowly, and she shifts to make yourself more comfortable, legs a vice-like grip around his waist. His hands slowly move up and down your sides, thumbs swiping under your breasts, before making their way down your front. 

With a slow, experimental thrust, Chrollo watches as your lips fall open, a soft moan spilling out. That simply wouldn’t do. Hands braced on your hips, Chrollo picks up a steady pace. He leans over you, sliding his hand over your arm until it laced with your fingers. Her rings were cool between the heat of their hands. Chrollo’s hair flops in front of him, only giving glimpses of his lover below him. 

“Kuroro,” You moan, over and over again, his name rolling off your tongue like a prayer, like it was the one thing keeping your ground.

Inside your, Chrollo’s cock twitched, and he let out an exhale. He straightened up, fingers slowly unlacing from yours. A look of sadness flashes across your eyes, but it’s replaced by pure lust as Chrollo places a hand over your lower stomach, applying a firm pressure as his thrusts picked up in both pace and force. 

You all but screamed out as his cock dragged across your g-spot over and over again. Your hair was a mess, spread out over your pillows. Chrollo placed one of your legs over his shoulder, pulling your hips flush against his and grinding his hips slowly into your wetness. Your entire body tensed wonderfully at the change in position. Knee squeezing his shoulder, heels digging into his back. 

Your hips rocked to keep pace, thighs tensing and shaking uncontrollably. 

Chrollo reaches a hand down in between them, trailing towards your clit. One swipe, two swipes, three, Chrollo begins to circle the sensitive bud with his thumb. It’s all you need before you cum again, eyes rolling back in a delirious way, moans slipping from your lips. 

Your thighs clamp around Chrollo, pulling him closer as your walls shake around his cock. 

“Fuck, (Y/N),” Chrollo breathes, pressing his face into your shoulder as he loses his rhythm, erratic movements filling the room. 

Your arms wrap around his shoulder, feeling them shake under your as Chrollo nears his release. You run your fingers through his hair, tightening them so you can leverage Chrollo’s ear against your lips. A thumb traces from his ear to his chin. 

“I got you, angel. You can let go. Cum for me,” You whisper, biting his lobe. 

And Chrollo crumbles in your arms. He moans, so soft, and warmth fills inside of you. He collapses, and you roll your hips against his, slow and easy to help him through his climax. 

You lay there like that, the room smelling like sex and incense, letting your fingers play with the hair at the nape of Chrollo’s neck as your chests heave against each other. 

After basking in his orgasm, Chrollo slowly pulls out. You let out a little whimper at that, then a sigh, spreading your legs to give him more room. Closing your eyes, you hear something land in the trash can, hopefully a tied off condom, before there's a large body next to yours. 

Immediately, you roll over, chasing after Chrollo’s body. You wrap your arms around him, resting your head on his chest, right over his tattoo. His heart pounds under your, his breathing labored. An arm wraps around you, pulling close, a hand rubbing your back. 

Lost in your post-sex haze, you feels the tendrils of sleep start to creep up on your. You nuzzle slightly into Chrollo, trying to still be as close as possible, sliding your legs against his. You’re pulled from the haze, however, when a few soft kisses to your face cause you to scrunch up your nose and press your face into Chrollo’s neck. 

You’re rewarded with the most delicious, scratchy chuckle. 

“Do you want to take a shower?” Chrollo asks softly, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear. you nod, but make no movement to get out of bed. 

“Do you want me to turn it on for you?” Chrollo whispers. you just nod. 

Chrollo slips out of bed and you wrap your arms around the pillow he had been using, rolling over into his space and watching your lover’s retreating form. He heads into your bathroom, and turns on the shower, looking around for a spare towel to bring back to bed to help clean you up. 

“In the closet,” you say, “There’s some washcloths.” 

Chrollo opens the door and looks through it, coming back with a warm washcloth. With the utmost care, he cleans the lube and cum off from in between your thighs. He can’t help himself, placing a small kiss to the crease of your thigh. 

“You ready for that shower, love?” Chrollo asks, voice soft and sweet. 

You nod, sitting up and wrapping your arms around his neck, expecting to be carried into the bathroom. Chrollo chuckles softly, placing a kiss to your cheek before scooping you up in a princess carry, taking you into the bathroom. He shuts the door behind them, allowing for the steam to collect within. 


End file.
